Undeserving
by MysticMusc
Summary: Professor McGonagall has been teaching at Hogwarts for many years. But did you ever wonder why she began her job there in the first place? Discover why she left her old life to begin anew.
1. Meeting The Animagus

On a very beautiful day in the middle of April 1948, somewhere in Northern Scotland a young witch of only 22 walked into a rather large wizarding pub. The pub being the place where she worked as the room service and the cook. Had this been England she would have been bombarded with people wanting autographs seeing as she had been on the cover of Transfiguration Today twice for being one of the wizarding worlds youngest natural born animaguses. But in Scotland none of that really counted for much. Little did she know the man staying in room 802 would change her life as she knew it. What he would eventually come to ask her would completely change her out look on life especially as a muggle born.

As the young Witch walked up to room 802 and used her key so that she could enter the room and begin cleaning, its occupant, Deputy Headmaster Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts walked out. The two bumped into each other. 

"Sorry Sir." The young women said to him politely.

Albus looked at her. He knew exactly who she was with one glance. It had to be Miss Minerva Faithe McGonagall. She was even more beautiful then she had been on the cover of the magazine. Her long midnight black hair brought out her deep brown almond shaped eyes. "It's quiet alright Miss McGonagall." he said in response to her.

Minerva blushed. "You must be from England..." she said in a tone that said 'you're one of the only people who actually recognized me.'

Albus nodded. "Yes, I am from England. Names Albus Dumbledore. From Hogwarts. Surely you've heard of Hogwarts." he said to her with a sweet smile.

Minerva nodded but before she could say anything her boss Andrew Marcoon walked toward her. "Oy Mudblood what do you think you are doing talking to a costumer. Especially on as important as Albus Dumbledore?"

She turned around. "S-sorry Master. I-I was telling him sorry for--"

"Don't explain yourself. Just get back to work unless you wish to loose your job." Andrew said and pushed her to the ground. With a smirk he looked at Dumbledore. "Sorry about the little brat of a mudblood. If she bothers you let me know." he said then continued on his way down the hall.

Minerva stood back up. "S-sorry you had to see that sir." she said and made to go into his room to clean.

"Are you alright?" Albus asked her as she made her way over toward his bed to start making it. 

"Yeah I'm fine sir. I'm used to that. Seems its daily anymore." Minerva said as she finished the bed and started working on other parts of the room.

"If you're sure..." Albus said sitting down in one of the large chairs by the book shelf. He sighed as he picked up a book and pretended to read it.

"Anything I can get you sir?" Minerva asked seeing that she could tell he was not really reading the book.

"No not at the moment but you don't have to call me Sir. Please just call be Albus." He said then with a sigh. "Actually there is one thing you could do..."

"What would that be Si- Albus. I'm at your service." She said in a tone that told you that this was a custom way for her to ask.

"Could we talk about something. And if the answer is yes please sit down if its not then keep working."

Minerva sat down in a smaller chair across from him. "We must talk quickly I don't have time to talk much or I will be fired." She said to him.

"I understand but well you see I was wondering... why is he treating you like that? I understand things may be different here but I didn't think they where that different..." He said hoping she would tell him what he wanted to know.

Minerva sighed. "Things are different here... me being a muggle born like I am, naturally I get treated worse then anyone else. I'm lucky to have a job as it is. The only reason I got this one was because my Master's sister is one of my friends. And she convinced him to hire me. But had she not I would most likely be homeless and be begging for food. Its a different world here in Scotland Mr. Dumbledore." She explained. Her tone of voice told you it was hard for her to talk about this subject.

Albus nodded. Then watched as she stood up. "Sorry Albus buts its nearly noon and I have other duties to do." She said and walked toward the door letting herself out of the room.

Albus sighed and flipped through the book. It was a book on Scottish Wizardry. Minerva was right it was a different world but she had been wrong about some things. She was not a muggle born. He had known her mother, father and her sister all to be very good students at Hogwarts. He had seen her there for a couple of years until she vanished. Albus decided that his business of finding the new transfiguration teacher, whom he hoped would be Minerva because God knew she deserved better then what she has, would have to wait until he told her about her family. That would be the next time he saw her only then he would have one of his great friends, Alastor Moody, with him.


	2. Discoveries

It had been three days since Albus had seen Minerva. He began to wonder if her boss had heard of their little chat and if he did indeed fire her. But he would come to find out that Andrew Macroon had not fired her.

There was a knock on the door. Albus went to it knowing it was most likely Alastor Moody. Sure enough once Albus opened the door he found Alastor standing there. "Hello, Alastor" he said. 

"Hello there, Albus." Moody said then mumbled something like; "what's with all the blasted cats around here?"

Albus heard him and suddenly realized something. It had to be Minerva's time of the month, and she had to have transformed during the last three days. It was the only way other cats would have known and it was the only logical reason for there being so many cats around lately. "Do come in. Make yourself comfortable. I don't know when we will get the chance to see Minerva. I haven't seen her since our little chat about why she was treated so horribly here."

Alastor nodded. "Well I have the week off. I Told Fudge I was taking an early vacation." He said as he walked into the room. "I'm staying in room 807 so if you don't see her then I'm sure that I will."

Albus nodded in return and shut the door. "Want anything to eat or drink? It's a long aperate from London to Scotland." He said as he sat down.

"Fire whiskey would be nice."

"Coming right up." Albus said and took some of the floo powder that was right next to his chair by the fireplace, and threw it in. "Room Service."

Just as he said the words a young mans head appeared in the fire. "How may I help you? Names Matt Stevenson by the way."

"Well, Matt, we would like two fire whiskeys in room 802. Also, what would you recommend as a good meal." Albus asked the mans head.

"I recommend our chefs special. It consists of roasted chicken and cheese stuffed ravioli." Matt replied.

"We will take two of those as well."

"Will do sir." Matt said with a smile. "Someone will bring it up as soon as possible." He added then disappeared with a small 'pop'.

Nearly fifteen minutes later as both men where deep in conversation the door opened slowly. "Room Service." A women's voice said. It was Minerva and she was dressed in a gorgeous emerald green dress and her hair was done in a half clipped back and half down style. In her hands she held a silver tray with two plates of the chefs' special, and two empty mugs. In which she would soon add fire whiskey.

"Why hello, Minerva." Albus said. "Why so dressed up?" He asked noticing her dress he became curious.

"It's Master Macroon's Birthday today sir. And it's a Sunday; we are required to dress nicely on Sundays." Minerva said as she sat down the tray on a small table. With one quick move of her wrists the two empty mugs became full to the brim. She picked up both plates and carried them to each of the men. Then she went back and got the mugs of fire whiskey and brought them to each of the men as well. "Anything else I can get the two of you?" She asked.

"Not at the moment but please do have a seat. You look exhausted." Albus said and motioned to a third chair that was near his and Alastor's. "Oh and this is Alastor Moody." He added as he gestured toward his friend.

Minerva curtsied to Moody. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir." She said to him still not sitting down.

"Likewise Miss McGonagall." Moody said with a smile. "You can sit down. Like Albus said you look terribly tired."

Minerva shook her head 'no' and walked to the window. "I'm fine really. The heat in the kitchen just gets to me at times." She said with a sigh as her stomach rumbled. Minerva ignored it; she was used to being hungry. It was really nothing knew to her.

"Minerva sit down and have something to eat." Albus said again and Alastor nodded as he said so.

Minerva held her gaze out the window. These two men where just like her other 'customers' as Master Macroon called them, they where worried about her and they didn't even know her that well. "No I really mustn't. My shifts not over until midnight."

Albus sighed. "I give up."

Alastor sighed as well. "As stubborn and obedient as a house elf." He mumbled causing both men to laugh some. "That gives me an idea…" Alastor said and stood up. He walked over to where Minerva was standing. "Earlier you asked if we wanted anything else. Now we do. We want you, Miss McGonagall to sit down and eat something. You're half starved as it is." He spoke sternly to her knowing full well that if he did she would do what both men wanted her to. She would eat.

She sighed. "Yes sir." Minerva said as she left her spot by the window and sat down in the third chair. With another swift move of her wrists she made a plate of chicken appear on her lap.

"Good work Alastor." Albus said as Minerva started to eat. Then he turned to face Minerva and asked; "Just what where you looking for out that window?"

"I'm not really allowed to say anything about that."

"About what? Why can't you talk about it?" he asked curiously.

"You can not say anything, because if others knew I would be fired. And possibly killed. Not to mention the articles in the papers would be terrible…."

"Minerva, you can tell us. It's not like we would tell anyone." Albus said to her. He meant every word of it too.

"Oh I know sir. I trust the both of you. It's just I hope that James would."

"James who?" Moody asked. He knew that one of his friends, named James Weasley, had been transferred to the Scotland branch of the ministry only six years prior. James had told Alastor that he had met and fallen in love with a young Scottish witch but he had failed to mention her name.

"His name is James Weasley. And well we've been married for five years as of next Saturday." Minerva said as she rubbed the spot on her finger where wedding rings would belong and after a few minutes two rings did appear. "A-and I'm also nine months pregnant with our first child. Aurther Weasley." She added proudly.

"Wow… congratulations. I would have never guessed you where pregnant. You are not showing it at all." Albus said.

Minerva smiled. "Well that's just one of my better transfiguration tricks at work." She said and mumbled some sort of revealing spell so that her stomach did indeed show she was nine months pregnant.

"Yes congratulations Miss McGonagall, or should I say Mrs. Weasley." Moody said smiling. "I know James. We worked together before he moved here to Scotland. Wow I'm happy to know that the Scottish women he talked about so much and him are married. Congratulations again."

"Thank you. And it doesn't matter what you call me but when I'm working… you both must promise to call me Miss McGonagall or Minerva. Tabby is fine as well." Minerva said still smiling.

Both men nodded. The three of them continued to talk well into the night. But Albus and Alastor neglected to bring up Minerva's family. That would wait for a better time. Albus also realized that what he had thought about Minerva's disappearance was wrong and it was clearly not the reason why all the cats where around. But according to Minerva having that many cats around was a normal thing for everyone at the Pub.


	3. James' Theory

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I own nothing besides the plot. And the occasional OC.

Saturday morning was slowly approaching, and Minerva still hadn't seen her husband. Little did she know however, that on that Friday morning when she went to work, James Weasley would be there, in room 802 talking with Albus Dumbledore and Alastor Moody.

Minerva woke up that morning as usual, her alarm clock ringing at precisely five forty-five AM as it did every single work day. With the exception of Saturday mornings, when Minerva would have set it for seven. She continued getting ready as usual and when everything was done, Minerva left for her destination.

While Minerva was on her way to work in the pouring rain the three men where already talking.

"So you've been doing what exactly? I mean Scotland can't have had as much action with Grindelwald as we have in England." Alastor Moody asked his best friend.

"Mostly, I've been doing research. Which I have since proved is not my greatest skill. But now I am studying a much for fascinating subject. One that I believe will be used a lot at least hopefully it will be in the future." James answered running his hands through his messy fire red hair.

"Really? What's the subject?"

"It's a bit of research on one of the most well known kidnappings in the entire wizarding world." James said simply. Judging by the look of the eldest man, he knew what James had meant. However Alastor was a bit different. What he meant, Alastor had asked.

"What I mean is, the great McGonagall Family kidnapping, the one where everyone thought the entire family to have been killed. Even their youngest daughter, who was then just barely 16 years of age. But something I have learned may prove that theory wrong. I have reasons to believe that my wife, Minerva McGonagall was that 16 year old. And if she was, then Grindelwald's threat to all the great 'power' families was not carried out as we would have expected. He did not kill Minerva. Sadly though, he had killed her family before Minerva was even taken from Hogwarts on that dreadful Sunday afternoon." James explaining what he knew and well aware that the two gentlemen he was conversing with would ask questions.

"Wait, you're saying that Grindelwald didn't kill the entire family. But why wouldn't he have? Minerva is or at least if you're correct, was part of one of the best known Gryffindor families of their time. Why then, would Grindelwald keep her alive?" Albus Dumbledore asked rather interestedly.

"That's what I'm not sure of but the most logical explanation is that Grindelwald and his followers needed her for something. Most likely her Transfiguration skills. And the only reason I can find that she has no memory that she shares with me on the reasons why she was brought here, I think that those who forced her over to Scotland used memory charms, torture and potions to make her feel or at least pretend to be muggle and content. Keep in mind though; this is Grindelwald and his followers. I could be entirely wrong; however I don't believe I am." James explained sounding almost as if he could have taught this as a class or as if he was giving some sort of important information to the Ministry of Magic.

"Impressive. It sounds as if you really know your history. And if I might add, you hated the class when we took it together at Hogwarts." Alastor commented.

James nodded. "Yes, I actually have gotten a little more interested in the history of magic per say, since I've started these research projects."

"It is very evident. Thus, it leads me to ask you this though. Have you told Minerva yet?" Albus asked.

"No I haven't. There really has not been much time and the right time has not come by yet." James answered.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the small pub, Minerva had just arrived soaking wet due to the pouring rain. However with one quick wave of her hand, she was dry from nearly top to bottom. But her long silky hair remained soaked. A drying charm would take far too much time since she was already running late. Instead, Minerva found a towel and wound her hair up inside of that before setting of to work. She would start in room 802 seeing as she at least could have time to possibly perform a drying charm while conversing with Albus and his friend Alastor.

When she reached the room, Minerva lifted the spell she had used to conceal her pregnancy. After all she found it was useless hiding it from the people who already knew. To top it off she could have sworn she heard James' laugh as she approached. Before opening the door she also made sure to allow her wedding rings to be seen.

After she pushed the door open slowly, Minerva found to her approval, that she had been right and that James was indeed talking with the other two men whom she had met earlier that week. She smiled as she listened to James' voice then made a motion to the other two men hoping that they would understand that she wanted to surprise him and that they should not acknowledge her.

Once she had received looks from both men and was certain they would say nothing she walked silently over to her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck. Leaning down she whispered in his ear; "Welcome home honey."

James spun around immediately knowing the sound of Minerva's voice anywhere and wrapped his arms around her pulling Minerva into a hug. "I missed you too baby doll." He said with a genuine smile as he kept one arm around her and laid the other gently across her swollen belly.

**AN: **Thank you to all who reviewed! I enjoy what you think of it so please… any suggestions are welcome!

Katelynn

P.S sorry that took me forever. I lost a page of it almost daily so well… in my room it was hard to find. I promise to have the next chapter up sooner!


	4. Meeting the Baby

**Disclaimer: **All credit for Potter Universe goes to JK Rowling.

**Thanks to:**

**Palanfanaiel**

**LinZe**

**Starflower-Gem**

**MMrulz4eva**

**And my Grandma!**

**Thank you for Reviewing!**

Three weeks had passed since James had returned to Minerva. Nearly a week after his return, Minerva had her baby boy. From what Alastor had heard, Arthur was doing great, as was Minerva.

On a warm day in early May, James invited Albus and Alastor to his and Minerva's small cottage across town from the pub. The two had eagerly agreed to come over later in the afternoon. Thus, it was now that the two men had arrived at the small white collage nestled on the village's edge just before a valley. Alastor knocked on the door and almost immediately James answered.

"Good to see you Alastor, Albus." He said.

To which both nodded and replied in unison "You too."

"Come in, Come in." James said moving so they could enter. As they did James added "Minerva's putting Arthur down for his nap so if you hear singing its most likely her," Then led both men into the living room.

Shortly after all three men where settled in and comfortable, Minerva walked into the room through the door on the far left of the room. "Oh, hello Albus. Hey Alastor." Minerva said with a smile. "James you didn't tell me they where coming over. I would have cleaned up the house a bit." She added while sitting down on the tan sofa next to her husband.

"I didn't want you to worry about cleaning. Plus the house isn't even that dirty, and you've done so much already."

Minerva didn't argue because in her heart, no matter how much she wanted to deny it, she knew James was right. She had done a lot, including having to take time off from work. Something Minerva rarely did. She would work even when she was sick. In many many ways she was stubborn, however she was still a very bright young woman. "Would either of you like anything to drink?" She asked her visitors.

"A glass of hot cocoa would be nice, Mrs. Weasley." Albus said grinning.

Minerva nodded and looked to Moody who said; "Fire whiskey, if you have any." She then stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

While his wife was in the kitchen, James pulled out a small vial of vertisan and put a couple drops of it into Minerva's tea which she had left there.

"What's the vertisan for?" Alastor asked immediately recognizing the vial.

"I've come up with a way to find out if my suspicions are right." James answered then knowing his wife would be back any second he put the bottle away and told both of them to say nothing.

As if on cue, Minerva walked back into the room. She carried Alsastor his firewhiskey and Albus his hot chocolate. In thanks Albus had taken her hand and kissed it gently. She smiled and sat back down next to James.

James lifted his glass of tea and smiled. "I want to make a toast. To friends, to family, and to new beginnings." After he said that all four of them took drinks of whatever each one had. If Minerva noticed that her tea tasted any different then normal, she didn't say.

"Min, when did you move to Scotland?" James asked.

"When I was about 16 I believe."

"Do you remember why you moved?"

"Kind of. I know I didn't want to leave school. But he said if I left I would be with my family. Only I never saw my mum or dad."

James sighed. He knew exactly what Grindelwald had done to her family. Infact all three men understood what happened. He took a drink of his tea and said; "Minnie, you never saw your parents because Master Macroon lied to you. He had, or rather Grindelwald probably had already killed your family because they where a threat to him."

"But then wouldn't he have killed me too then?"

"If they didn't need your transfiguration skills then yes."

"But... I..."

"Answer this, has master Macroon ever made you drink a potion or has he ever cast a spell on you?" Alastor asked. He knew James was going to ask it sooner or later.

"Yeah but that was a long time ago. Right arround the time I moved here. He said it would help me remember what I really was and it would help me fit in."

"And did it?"

"Not if I've been living as a muggleborn for the past few years... I remember useing magic all the time at first now I barely use it at all. And I think James said my family was pureblooded."

"Indeed it was Minerva." Albus spoke this time.

"And now I'm the o-only one left of it?"

"Yes, as bad as it seems but yes, Minnie you are." James said pulling her into a hug. He could tell she was upset and he understood exactly why. If that had been him in her shoes he would have been mad as well. In fact he believed she had every right in the world to be upset.

Minerva stood up without a word and walked gracefuly to the window and looked outside to the Scotish world she had come to love. After a few minutes of staring outside, Minerva turned quickly and walked into the baby's room. But not before tieing her long hair up in a pony tail.

"I don't blame her for being mad..."

"She's not mad, Albus. She's more then that. Trust me when she is mad its better to leave her alone."

Meanwhile Minerva was holding Arthur. She smiled as he reached up trying to get a hold on a peice of her hair. When he managed to reach it, Minerva quickly yet gently substituted her finger for her hair. After what seemed like just seconds Arthur got bored with his mothers finger and went after her hair again. Minutues pasted in which Minerva tried to convinve her son that her finger was more entertaining then her soft and silky long brown hair, but she gave in and let the rest of her hair down. "Fine Arthur. If you want mommy's hair down it will be." She said smiling at him and trying not to laugh.

Minerva then took Arthur to the kitchen. When she passed through the living room she didn't so much as give half a glance to the three men watching her walk through with a small baby in her arms. After feeding Arthur, Minerva walked back into the living room, still mad but a bit calmer then she had been. She sat down by her husband, all the while Arthur was busy playing yet again with his mothers hair.

James turned to face her but Minerva shot him a stern glare. One that basicly said don't say a word. James simply sighed and looked down.

Withen moments, Minerva was busy playing with Arthur. "Ow ow ow. What did mommy say about her hair? If its down no pulling on it!" She said in a sweet but meaningfull voice. Suddenly Minerva blushed. She had just realized that Albus and Alastor where still sitting there. "Oh, for the name of merlin! Where on earth did my mannors go? Albus, Alastor, this is our son, Arthur Weasley." She said rocking the small child slightly in her arms.

The two family friends nodded and in unison replied "It's nice to finally see him. After all James had said about him."

**AN:** Thanks every one for reviewing. All reviews and coments are welcome. If you have questions on anything feel free to hit the review button and let me know!

Katelynn


	5. A Cat and Her Arguments

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything regarding the Harry Potter Universe. All Credit for that goes to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Cat and Her Arguments.**

Despite what Minerva had learned about her past, she still insisted upon going back to work three weeks before she was scheduled to. As she walked into the pub one morning with Arthur in her arms, Jemma Macroon rushed over toward her.

"Oh, Minerva! He's so darling." Jemma said, she loved children, which was exactly why she was training to be a teacher in a muggle school.

Just as Minerva opened her mouth to thank Jemma, Master Macroon walked over to the two ladies standing there. "Mudblood you're back early! And whats this? You gave birth to a baby. When you said personal leave I didn't figure you would ever have been pregnant."

"Actually, yes I did. And as I'm sure you know very well, I am not a muggle born. You know, almost as well as I do that I, Minerva McGonagall Weasley, am from a pureblooded family. One which you helped to destroy."

"How in the bloody world did you find that out?" He yelled back at her, as Minerva handed Arthur carefully to Jemma, so that in case Andrew Macroon, did anything to harm her, Arthur would be fine.

"I have my ways. You can not honestly tell me that you never thought I would find out about what really happened."

"I'll bet it was your little boy friend, whats his name, Weaslebe or something of the sort."

"It's Weasley! And he's not just my boy friend. He's my husband!" Minerva said raising her voice for the first time since the two began the argument.

Master Macroon hit her hard on the face. Which caused Minerva to loose her cat like balance, and fall over one of the tables. "You've--" Macroon looked stunned as a tabby cat took off running up the stairs.

"Mummy Cat!" Squealed the now 8 month baby from Jemma's arms.

As soon as Andrew heard that, he went after Minerva's cat form. He had evidently forgotten about her skills in Transfiguration, which was the exact reason he had been ordered that she stay alive.

Minerva had already managed to get herself into none other then Albus Dumbledore's room. She couldn't express the thankfulness she felt that his door had been slightly ajar when she was looking for someplace to hide. Also that she could hear his voice, meaning that if Master Macroon burst into the room it would not wake the one person, other then James, that had began to be a friend to Minerva.

Unbeknown as to how Jemma managed to reach the upstairs hallway so quickly with a baby in her arms. But all that mattered to her was the fact she had beaten her brother. She had even got to see what room it was that the tabby cat had gone into. The tabby being none other then Minerva herself. Walking swiftly over to room 802, Jemma repositioned Arthur on her hip and knocked on the door.

Albus had seen the cat run in, but had not payed any attention to it at all. Hearing the knocking coming from his door he stood up and answered it.

"Hello Sir. Sorry to bother you but by chance, is there a tabby cat hiding out in here? I need to talk-- er well..."

"You must be Jemma Macroon. Minerva's friend, correct?"

"Uhm, well yeah actually." She stammered. Stunned at the fact that this man had known her name.

"Wonderful, I'm Albus Dumbledore. Minerva ran in about a minute ago. Come on in." Dumbledore said moving aside so she could enter.

Jemma nodded and stepped in. Arthur still in her arms. He was the first to actually spot his mother hiding in a corner by the book shelf and a chair.

"Mummy Kitty!" He cried and no sooner her Jemma sat him down then he started tottering toward his mother. Minerva purred and returned to her human state, as she scooped up the now giggling son of hers.

"I'm so getting fired for this..."

"Min, don't you dare worry about it. James makes more then enough money to support a small family."

"It's not that, Jemma. I need something to do, especially in 11 years from now when..."

Jemma rolled her eyes. "Come off it. You know James would have you with him at the Ministry if the entire wizarding world didn't either think you where dead or that you where a muggle born. Even though we know different, and that you are as pureblooded as purebloods can get."

Minerva who was about to speak suddenly saw that Andrew Macroon had burst into the room. "MCGONAGALL!" He screamed causing Minerva to jump due to being startled.

"It's Weasley now." She snapped back. Minerva had what most called a true Scottish temper.

"Oh," Macroon said with a rather pleased look on his face. "So you did marry that James." He finished seeing Minerva nod her head, a fiery look in her eyes. "Well in that case," Andrew said smirking at her...

(To be continued!)

* * *

**AN:** Mwahaha my first real cliff hanger. But well it had to be done eventually and it's been forever since I last wrote. Sorry about that. Uhm since I left it the way I did, I will totally be writing a lot while with my dad for the next four weeks. 

Thanks to Everyone who has reviewed! I love reading your thoughts on Undeserving this far.

Kat

**P.S.** I've already got the ending planned (erm well the Ending to _this_ **PART** of Undeserving,) thanks to HBP anyway... thanks for reading! Hit the review button and tell me what you thought!


End file.
